


The Tiniest of Details [Traducción]

by Personaje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chemistry, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Poetic, Second War with Voldemort, Traducción, Traducción al español, chain reaction, drabble challenge, traducción de un fanfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaje/pseuds/Personaje
Summary: El más pequeño de los detalles puede cambiar todo el proceso, y desde ese punto en adelante, todo se precipita. Solamente puedes observar y aguardar mientras los efectos se desatan, como una reacción en cadena. Y entonces... entonces solo puedes esperar para limpiar el desastre.





	The Tiniest of Details [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Tiniest of Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912469) by [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl). 



> Obra original de MarchnoGirl. Esta es sólo una traducción, así que vayan a su cuenta y denle amor!!!
> 
> thank you for letting me translate this!!

Hay cosas que no puedes deshacer. Como una reacción química que sale mal; a veces la vida es aterradora e impredecible. El más pequeño de los detalles puede cambiar todo el proceso, y desde ese punto en adelante, todo se precipita. Solamente puedes observar y aguardar mientras los efectos se desatan, como una reacción en cadena. Y entonces... entonces solo puedes esperar para limpiar el desastre.

 _Iniciación_.

**Ojos.**

La primera vez que se miraron fue en la tienda de Madam Malkin. Un mimado y elegante mocoso, un delgado y humilde niño. Plata fría y verde cálido.

El más pequeño de los detalles...

**Labios.**

Los usaban como armas contra el otro, para lanzar insultos, para herir sin tener que ensuciarse las manos. No podían resistir sus provocaciones, escupiendo sus apellidos.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

**Manos.**

Las empezaron a usar bastante rápido, cuando las palabras eran insuficientes. Puños volaban sobre varitas listas para atacar, causando dolor.

Ojos, labios y manos mezclados en un furioso montón de odio. El caos empezaba ahí.

**Sangre.**

Una patada en la cara, una nariz rota.   
Un hechizo descontrolado, un pecho desgarrado

El caos se esparcía a través de sus vidas, a través de la Guerra, a través de sus cuerpos.

 _Propagación_.

**Ojos.**

Una vez más, se estaban mirando a los ojos. Los dos lo sabían: Draco había reconocido a Harry.   
Plata desesperada en verde furioso.

**Labios.**

"No estoy seguro."

"Sabías que era yo."

Los insultos se habían ido.

**Manos.**

Fuego rodeándolos, amenazando con acabar sus vidas. Harry tendió una mano, y Draco la agarró, sus dedos moviéndose a la cintura de Harry, sujetando su camiseta.

La limpieza florecía sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

_Terminación._

**Sangre.**

Corriendo en sus venas cada vez que sus ojos conectaban. Cada vez que hablaban. Cada vez que sus manos se rozaban accidentalmente en clases o sesiones de vuelo.

Hay cosas que no puedes deshacer. Pero hay cosas que puedes ajustar.

**Ojos.**

Siempre en busca del otro. Oscureciéndose con lujuria cuando estaban solos. Destellando con alegría cuando estaban juntos. Plata profunda y verde oceánico.

**Labios.**

Capaces de curvarse en sonrisas despreocupadas. Capaces de besar, de susurrar secretos en la noche. Capaces de decir el nombre del otro.

"Harry."

"Draco."

**Manos.**

Desesperadas sobre cuerpos desnudos, enredadas despreocupadamente entre sus cabellos, delicadas sobre las cicatrices del otro.

El problema con las reacciones en cadena es que no puedes detenerlas.   
Pero pueden llevarte exactamente donde siempre necesitaste estar.

 


End file.
